Where's Mine?
by Real-ChanTObaeK
Summary: Tunggu- dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?. 'Drrtt...Drrtt'. "C- Chanyeol?" .Baekhyun ada didepannya sekarang, topless. Apa jangan – jangan... "Aku menginginkanmu, Baek..". "A- apa – apaan kau, Yeol! Menjauh sana! Aku membe- mmphhh...". "Secret place? Apa itu?". "Ya, pergilah. Terima kasih, Hun". EXO, ChanBaek -Chanyeol & Baekhyun (Tidak pintar membuat summary) Mohon mampir dan review.


Where's Mine?

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun sore ini di kota Seoul dengan damai nya, membasahi seluruh rumah – rumah disana. Termasuk juga apartment yang satu ini, namun penghuninya lebih suka menyebut rumah mereka sebagai 'dorm'. Dorm mereka cukup besar untuk menampung mereka ber- 10. Suka dan duka mereka hadapi bersama disini, kadang bergembira tapi juga sering bertengkar. Mereka adalah boyband yang debut pada tahun 2012, dibulan April. Saat itu mereka debut sebagai dua grup, Korean dan Mandarin. Mereka adalah EXO, debut dengan beranggotakan dua belas orang, tapi pada tahun 2014 dua member mereka memutuskan untuk hengkang.

Sore hari ini, pada 'tiga Mei dua ribu lima belas' mereka sedang free job, menikmati hari santai mereka di tengah hujan. Setelah melaksanakan Comeback mereka tahun ini dengan tittle track 'Call Me Baby', EXO sukses meraih posisi puncak di setiap acara musik, delapan belas trophy meraka dapatkan dengan kerja keras yang tidak sia – sia.

Kita lihat sedang apa mereka sekarang... cekidot!

Tao dan Lay sedang berada di China untuk pekerjaan masing – masing. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Chen pergi menonton film bersama. Jongin dan Sehun bermain video game, dan Suho dan Kyungsoo sebagai penonton yang mendukung jagoannya masing – masing. Tunggu- dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Mereka tidak terlihat sejak Xiumin dan Chen pergi siang tadi. Apa mereka juga pergi? Oh, tidak. Kyungsoo tidak melihat mereka pergi keluar dorm. Atau mungkin dikamar masing – masing? Ah, benar.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang dikamar masing – masing. Pada awalnya memang mereka sekamar, tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Roommate sudah dirubah sejak mereka mempersiapkan comeback. Sebenarnya ini usulan Jongin yang bilang, supaya tidak bosan jika sekamar dengan yang itu – itu saja. Padahal dia sendiri tetap se- Roommate dengan Kyungsoo-nya. Bedanya,ditambah dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

' _Drrtt...Drrtt_ '

' _Drrtt...Drr–_ '

"Yoboseo?". Itu suara Chanyeol, seseorang menelponnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat nama penelponnya.

" _C- Chanyeol_?". Si penelpon memanggil Chanyeol dengan ragu – rugu, seperti ingin ada yang di sampaikan.

"Hm..?". Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan 'mantan' roommatenya ini?

" _Kau sedang sibuk tidak_?". Apa ini? Tidak biasanya dia begini.- pikir Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baek. Kita kan free job".

" _Boleh aku minta tolong padamu? Sebentar saja_ ". Ada sedikit rasa memohon dari nada suaranya. Setidaknya, begitu yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Boleh, Baek. Kau mau minta tolong apa padaku? Apa yang tidak untuk princess- ku yang manis ini? Kkkk..."

" _Uhhh... berhenti menyebutku begitu! Yasudah tidak usah sa–_ ". Chanyeol tidak melihat saja, sebenarnya wajah Baekhyun benar – benar sudah merona sekarang.

"Ya, ya...aku kan hanya bercanda, Baek. Mau minta tolong apa sih?". Chanyeol segera membenarkan ucapannya, sebelum Baekhyun benar – benar marah padanya.

" _Datang ke kamarku, ya. Sekarang_ ".

"Aishhh... Baiklah, baiklah, aku kesana sekarang, Baek. Puas kau?". Kemudian terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana.

Chanyeol sesungguhnya penasaran ada apa dengan Baekhyun- nya, sampai – sampai dia harus menelponnya. Mereka kan sedang berada di atas atap yang sama, kenapa harus telpon? Tinggal datang ke kamar Chanyeol saja, selesai kan?. Tapi sudahlah, mau bagaimana pun Baekhyun dan segala tingkahnya itu, Chanyeol tetap menyayanginya dengan tulus. Jadi, dia tetap akan datang ke kamar Baekhyun seperti yang dimintanya.

.

.

' _Tok...Tok...Tok_ '

' _Tok...Tok...Tok_ '

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan, tapi tidak kunjung dibuka oleh penghuninya. Kenapa tidak langsung dibuka saja, Yeol? Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang padanya, jika ingin masuk ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Waktu itu, Chanyeol langsung masuk saja tanpa mengetuk dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berganti pakaian, habislah sudah dia. Jadi Chanyeol tidak mau menerima resiko lagi sekarang.

"Baek... ini pintunya...". Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Kau baik – baik saja kan? Baekhyun! Aku buka sa –". Mulutnya terdiam begitu saja, dan volume matanya bertambah besar. Baekhyun ada didepannya sekarang, topless. Diulangi, TOPLESS –tidak memakai pakaian pada bagian atasnya– di depan Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut , dia mulai berpikir yang aneh – aneh sekarang. Jadi, apa maksud Baekhyun dengan meminta tolong padanya? Apa jangan – jangan...

"Aisshhh..kau berisik sekali, Chanyeol. Cepat masuk!". Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam tapi Chanyeol masih saja diam mematung didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa sih? Ayo masuk!". Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja lelaki jangkung itu diam seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun akhirnya menarik Chanyeol secara paksa untuk masuk.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah sadar sekarang, tapi tetap saja masih sedikit shock. "B- Baek... mau apa sih kau?".

"Sudah diam saja kau! Pegang handphone-ku". Baekhyun memberikan handphonenya pada Chanyeol dan menaiki ranjangnya tiba – tiba, kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas lehernya. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang seketika. Membuka pakaian atasnya, dan sekarang dia masuk kedalam selimut. Chanyeol tidak mau meng- iya – iya kan Baekhyun sekarang. Tapi, Baekhyun nya begitu. Membuat Chanyeol ingin meng- iya – iya kannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau apa padanya?.

"Kenapa kau malah diam, Chanyeol? Aku sudah siap!". Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol kenapa jadi aneh begini?

"S- siap? Siap apa Baek? Kau mau aku bagaimana?".

"Aishh...Bagaimana? tolong fotokan aku!".

"Eh? F- foto? Maksudmu apa, Baek?".

"Astaga, Yeol. Kau ini bodoh sekali, datang kesini karena aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk memfotokanku. Untuk aku upload di Instagram, mengerti tidak?".

Chanyeol sedikit loading. "A- ah... begitu ya? Yasudah". Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Fotokan aku ya...". Setelah itu dia tersenyum dan Chanyeol menyiapkan camera nya di handphone Baekhyun. Tidak sedikit photo yang Chanyeol dapat, dengan berbagai pose yang Baekhyun gunakan.

"Nah... berikan padaku". Baekhyun duduk dan memberikan telapak tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit setelahnya. "Berikan padamu?". Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana yah? Aku tidak mau...". Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Tidak mau bagaimana? Itukan punyaku! Kembalikan, Yeol!". Baekhyun ikut bangkit dari bawah selimutnya dan mendekati Chanyeol untuk merebut handphone nya kembali.

"Park Chanyeol tidak mau, Baek". Dia sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Baekhyun. Tentu saja, membuatnya jengkel. Chanyeol menghindar dari Baekhyun yang mendekat padanya, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah dengan terus mencoba mengambil handphone nya dari Chanyeol. Kejadian nya terus – menerus begitu, Baekhyun mendekat dan Chanyeol menghindar. Padahal kamar Baekhyun tidak begitu besar, tapi mereka bisa bermain mendekat-menghindar begitu. Ya, sudahlah.

"Ah, dapat!Aku mendapatka- Woaahh". Baekhyun berhasil merebutnya dari Chanyeol, tapi dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Alhasil, karena refleks dia menarik ujung kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun jatuh di atas ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya.

"A- apa?". Mereka belum merubah posisinya sekarang. Baekhyun menyesal karena berhasil merebutnya dari Chanyeol, kalau begini mending tidak usah. Sama saja seperti keluar lubang buaya dan masuk lubang singa. Berbahaya! Seakan tubuhnya lemas untuk digerakkan, belum lagi Chanyeol yang menatapnya begitu.

Duh, siapapun tolong Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada...". baekhyun benar – benar malu, dia kan belum menggunakan pakaian. Setelah rasanya mendapat sedikit tenaga untuk bergerak dan ada spasi di antara tubuh mereka, Baekhyun tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang, untuk menghindar dari Chanyeol. Tapi apa? Chanyeol malah mendekat pada Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi sudah membentur dinding. Buntu, Ha.

"M- mau apa kau?"Chanyeol semakin mendekat padanya.

"Merebutnya kembali"Chanyeol menunjuk handphone Baekhyun.

Baekhyun refleks melihat handphone yang ada ditangannya. "A- apa?".

Chanyeol lebih mendekat lagi pada Baekhyun, sehingga benar tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun setelahnya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Baek..". Matanya melebar mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Nghh..." Chanyeol mulai menjilati leher Baekhyun. Dia rasa tubuhnya melemas saat Chanyeol beralih menggigit kecil lehernya, kemudian menjilatnya lagi di titik yang sama. "C- chanyeol..." Chanyeol ini benar – benar.

"A- apa – apaan kau, Yeol! Menjauh sana! Aku membe- mmphhh..." sebelum Baekhyun bicara yang tidak – tidak, lebih baik Chanyeol menciumnya, kan?

Chanyeol melumat perlahan bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu sedikit menggigit – gigit kecil pada bagian bawahnya. Uh, apa Chanyeol tidak sadar jika Baekhyun benar – benar sudah malu sekarang, wajahnya bahkan sudah sangat memerah begitu, tubuhnya juga sudah lemas. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh, pasrah. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol setelah ini.

Secara diam – diam tangan Chanyeol mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, handphonenya. Baekhyun? Dia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol berhasil merebutnya kembali, dia terlalu terhanyut dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Setelah handphone Baekhyun sudah ditangannya, Chanyeol melepas ciuman nya perlahan dan menatap mata Baekhyun. "Nah... begitu, Baek. Diam sebentar yah". Lalu Chanyeol beranjak duduk dari semula dia menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan setelahnya.

Baekhyun yang masih shock, mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Setelah sadar, dia baru menyadari bahwa handphone nya sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal nya. "Apa – apaan kau ini? Kau curang, Yeol!". Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Dia menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, kau! Siapa lagi, bodoh?". Baekhyun benar – benar kesal pada Chanyeol, dia selalu saja begitu jika ingin mengambil apa yang dia inginkan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan seenak jidatnya mencium nya, hingga Baekhyun terbuai dan mau menyerahkan dengan pasrah apa yang diinginkan nya. Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari pakaian nya dan mengambil t- shirt putih polos untuk digunakan. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan tidak memakai atasan tiba – tiba Chanyeol menyerangnya lagi, bukan? Tentu saja.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut lagi, Baekhyun menoleh melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dia sedang melihat isi handphone nya, tanpa dosa. Seperti itu adalah miliknya, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang jelas – jelas pemilik dari handphone itu. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan handphoneku, Yeol?".

"Hanya melihat saja..".

"Huh? Melihat katamu? Setelah membuatku hampir jantungan, karena hanya berebut handphone. Kau bilang hanya ingin melihat nya? Ugh, yang benar saja, Yeol!". Baekhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Lebih baik dia menonton TV saja.

"Umm... Baek?".

"Yah?".

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn"

"Aku serius, Baek"

"Aku juga serius, Yeol"

"Kenapa semua isi Gallery- mu tidak ada yang menarik?"

"Memang nya mau yang menarik bagaimana?"

"Ya... yang menarik"

Baekhyun mulai jengkel mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Itu kan handphoneku, ya terserah padaku ingin menyimpan apa pada Gallery dong!"

"Ya, setidaknya ada yang menarik untuk dilihat, Baek"

"Jadi, kau ingin melihat handphoneku hanya untuk memperdebatkan masalah Gallery?"

"Ya... Tidak" "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Tahu apa?"

"Apa kau menyimpan photo-ku atau tidak". Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan –sangat – pelan.

Oke, Baekhyun ingin terjungkal sekarang. Kenapa Chanyeol kembali bodoh lagi, sih?

"Tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku menyimpan photo-mu"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memasang raut kecewa nya. Dia benar – benar terlihat sangat lucu dimata Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hu' um" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kembali fokus dengan acaranya- menonton TV.

"Satupun saja tidak, Baek?"

"Umm.. tidak"

"Begitu ya? Yasudahlah" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh setelah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. "Apa dia marah? Hanya masalah photo saja kok". Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit khawatir pada Chanyeol. Terakhir kali, Chanyeol yang kecewa padanya karena dia lebih memilih Sehun dibanding Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama saat di pesawat. Pada saat itu, setelahnya Chanyeol marah padanya dan mendiamkan Baekhyun seharian. Dia tentu saja menjadi kesepian karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menegurnya atau sekedar meliriknya, karena biasanya selalu Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol marah padanya, tidak ada lagi yang memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, menceritakan lelucon yang akan membuat moodnya membaik dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku menyimpan banyak photo-mu, Yeol. Itu ada di 'secret place' handphoneku, aku terlalu malu untuk memberitahumu, mungkin jika kau tahu. Bisa – bisa aku di sebut sebagai stalkernya. Uh, itu memalukan".

Jadi, semoga saja Chanyeol tidak marah padanya kali ini. Dia mencoba untuk tidak khawatir, mungkin istirahat bisa membuatnya tenang. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Chanyeol kecewa pada Baekhyun, apa benar dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan fotonya, satu saja? Padahal, dia menyimpan banyak sekali photo Baekhyun di handphonenya. Mulai dari sedang tidur, bangun tidur, bahkan sedang mandi pun Chanyeol memilikinya. Tapi Baekhyun? Tidak menyimpan satupun. Jadi, Chanyeol keluar saja dari kamar Baekhyun dan memilih duduk diantara Suho dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton pertandingan bola di layar TV mereka, yang dimainkan Jongin dan Sehun. Entah siapa mendukung siapa, dia tidak mau peduli tentang itu.

Tapi, merasa diabaikan, Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langah gontai, seperti belum makan bertahun – tahun. Sehun yang melihatnya, heran. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol begitu, apalagi dia baru saja dari kamar 'SoulMate' nya- Baekhyun. Sehun menghentikan permainannya secara sepihak oleh Jongin. Suho- yang ada dipihaknya – meneriaki Sehun yang tiba – tiba pergi saja. Sehun mengabaikan protes dari hyung – hyung nya dan tetap berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung masuk saja, tanpa mengetuk. Dia tidak peduli, toh Chanyeol sedang ada masalah sekarang- itu yang Sehun pikir. Dan dia mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk meluruskan kaki jenjangnya di atas ranjang, dengan handphone silver ditangannya. "Chanyeol hyung...". Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau ada masalah ya?". Dia bertanya ragu, takut salah bicara.

"Tidak". Sehun mencoba melirik handphone Chanyeol untuk melihat apa yang dilakukannya hingga dia sampai diabaikan begitu.

Sehun tersenyum. 'Photo Baekhyun'. Chanyeol sedang melihat Gallerynya yang dipenuhi photo Baekhyun- nya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak, aku yang marah padanya" Sehun mengernyit. Jarang sekali Chanyeol yang marah pada Baekhyun, ini mungkin masalah yang sedikit serius.

"Kenapa hyung? Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Tak apa, Sehun"

"Sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, aku akan membantu hyung"

...

"Cerita saja"

"Baekhyun... Dia...-

-Umm... dia, tidak menyimpan satupun photoku, Hun".

"Uh, photo ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Setahuku, terakhir kali aku mengacak handphone nya, aku menemukan banyak sekali photo hyung"

Chanyeol diam, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Tapi aku menemukannya pada 'secret place' handphone Baekhyun hyung"

"Secret place? Apa itu?"

"Itu semacam tempat untuk menyimpan data yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain, dan tentu saja orang lain tidak bisa membukanya. Itu menggunakan password, hyung"

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Hehe, kalau itu rahasia~. Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja, hyung"

"Jadi, kau berhasil melacaknya?"

"Yup, benar sekali"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... intinya adalah. Jika Baekhyun hyung bilang bahwa dia tidak menyimpan photo hyung, dia pasti berbohong. Jelas – jelas aku melihatnya ada banyak sekali photo Chanyeol hyung disana, mungkin ratusan."

Senyuman mengembang dibibir Chanyeol, mendengarnya. "Jadi, begitu ya?"

"Yah. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hyung"

"Ya, mungkin" senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Itu saja masalahnya? Kalau begitu aku lanjutkan pertandinganku dulu ya, hyung?"

"Ya, pergilah. Terima kasih, Hun"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya sekarang. Dia sudah merasa tenang karena Sehun sudah menjelaskan padanya, bahwa Baekhyun malu mengakuinya.

Siapapun, tolong sadarkan Chanyeol sekarang, dia benar – benar terlihat seperti seorang idiot.

END

'Special Story'

Xiumin dan Chen yang baru kembali setelah pulang menonton film bersama, disambut oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Suho yang sedang di ruang TV.

"Dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

"Dikamar masing – masing"

"Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol"- Chen

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Baekhyun"- Xiumin

Tumben, mereka berdua mencari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mau berbagi hadiah, mungkin? Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Umm, guys" semua member menoleh saat suara Chen terdengar. Disana sudah ada Xiumin dan Baekhyun juga.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol didalam?" Semuanya bingung dengan kalimat Chen.

"Saat aku masuk tadi. Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh, tersenyum idiot sambil memandang handphonenya. Kalian tahu? Itu sangat mengerikan"

Sehun yang mengetahui Chanyeol hyung- nya mengapa bertingah begitu, hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mungkin dia hanya terlalu senang"- sahut Sehun.

"Yah, dia memang selalu idiot. Kalau tidak, mungkin itu bukan Chanyeol"- Baekhyun menambahi.

Kau tidak tahu saja. Dia bertingah seperti idiot begitu karena dirimu, Byun Baekhyun!

REAL END

Maafkan jika masih ada typo ya, hehe...

Dan juga maaf jika kurang menghibur, karena aku author baru. Tapi terima kasih karena sudah mau mau mampir untuk membaca. Aku sangat menghargai kalian. Mohon juga untuk review nya ^^. Bye~


End file.
